Lost and Hot - One Shots
by Flah
Summary: These are One Shots lost from the original story I created, Secret Life - Untold Stories. It's pure RAMY hot and fluffy. Each chapter will be an independent story lost from the main story mentioned above. Reader discretion is advised, mature and graphic content. [Amy and Ricky]


**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own The Secret Life of The American Teenager or anything. It is the property of its respective producers and writers, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. _This is for entertainment purposes only._

These are One Shots lost from the original story I created, Secret Life - Untold Stories _/12218824/1/Secret-Life-Untold-Stories_

 _You can find the main story on my profile._

 _**From ideas and inspiration I had after watching the whole series, since I wasn't satisfied with the end. English is not my first language, please excuse my grammar mistakes. I'm still learning =) **_

 **Warning: Reader discretion is advised, Rating M for mature and graphic content. This is also my first mature fanfic scene/piece of story.  
**

* * *

 **Aye Aye, Captain!?**

A heavy and fast knock could be heard from the couch. It supposed to be a perfect afternoon for a nap. "Great" it was the only thing he could whisper while waving his hands away from the pillow. While thinking if he should ignore it or get up and answer the infuriate knock, his cellphone start to buzz on the coffee table, making a loud vibrating noise.

"I know you're in there, Ricky. I can hear your phone, you know." a muffled voice came through the closed front door.

"Geez". Surprised by the persistence, he slowly paced towards the door rubbing his eyes and yawning. In one click he opened the door, still rubbing his eyes he shouted "What?"

"Heyyy.. Mhh you looked tired. Did you just wake up?" she said while holding a knocking fist in the air. "I'm sorry!"

He opened his eyes and looked confused "Yeah I was trying to take a nap.." measuring his unannounced guest and gasping a smirk. "You know that Halloween is in three days from now, right Amy?" he couldn't hold and giggled.

In his front door, stands his ex-fiancé in full costume. Long brown leather boots running her long legs up her knees, a short red and white corset dress, long white sleeves and a deep cleavage with a black shoelace running through the dress holes trying to tie and hide it, with no success. Her locks running around her shoulders and a small black pirate hat on top of her head. Her red lipstick hypnotizing him in a daze.

"Yeah, I know.. I'm helping John, you forgot? His new school needed volunteers for their Halloween Party and I figured that I was here anyway and wanted to spend more time with my son.. Oh and there's a credit for volunteer work for my program at Hudson" She said quickly trying to hide her blushed pink cheeks with her hair.

"I see.. Yeah you mentioned.. But couldn't you find something more.. Mmhh" he was interrupted before he could find the right words.

She glanced him furiously and their eyes locked. "Do you think I could find a pirate costume for a 19 year-old girl that doesn't look like this?

"Well, don't they have like adults or mother's costumes? And why a pirate?"

She sighed. "John.. After watching my old Disney DVDs with me this past week he's obsessed with Peter Pan and asked me to be Captain Hook… and No! These stores don't have Teen Mom section ok?" she said sounding upset.

"Ok, ok! I didn't mean to upset you" he said trying not to laugh.

"Are you going to invite me in? I need to get some clothes for John and his favorite plush toy for the party.. That's why I rushed here"

"Aye Captain" he nodded moving his arm towards the living room and closing the door behind her.

She turned towards him instead. She saw his signature smirk glancing her on the way. Their eyes locked again and she whispered "You're not funny, you know?" she didn't know why she was whispering. She just did.

In a quick defense, Ricky whispered back in a husky voice "You know I can be.." They mentally questioned each other flirting behavior.

There was a pause while the tension was filling the room and intoxicating their locked eyes. Without hesitation his hand slide over her waist, gripping her to his torso. Their lock never broke, she sighed but didn't push him away, instead biting her bottom lip, she runs her hand from his arm to his neck. There he knew, he had her approval and he wouldn't think twice.

In a split of second they found each other lips like it was yesterday, they knew the way so well. They knew every inch of each other, each scar. He could feel her crumbling in his arms and the warm feeling of her hand made him to give in. She felt her stomach tingle with the warm embrace, she gave in.

Ricky shoved Amy towards the wall, faster than he imagined. Travelling his hands between her thighs and waist, he stopped and lift her. She wraps her legs around him gripping her hand on his hair while he traces her jaw and neck with kisses. "Mmm" she moans and with her free hand lifts his shirt. She take a minute to admire his torso and travels her hands around it with curiosity, she knows she missed that.

Her glassy hazel eyes invite him to go on. Ricky groaned and rocked his hips into her, pressing her against the wall. They sighed. He fixes his grip sliding his hands from her thighs to her butt underneath her short dress, holding it tight and bringing her even closer to him. "Ric.." her voice was muffled by a passionate kiss, a long and desperate kiss. Their tongues fighting for dominance, playing and teasing their lips. He could feel the heat growing between them. A sparkle becoming a flame. She rocking back to him and gripping his hair. He let go of her sighing "Yeah?" moving his lips to her neck and travelling her collar bone. "I want you.." she purred past his ear.

He carries her towards the living room. She unwraps herself from him, now standing inches away she looks down and move her hands to unbutton his jeans. He tried to help but she shook her head and he let go of his pants, dropping it to the ground. She pushes him towards one of the kitchen's chairs. Their eyes are still locked in a daze. She uses her foot to push him down and sit him on the chair. He's amused by her confidence and playfulness, he never saw her like this before. Still standing in front of him, she pulls the black shoelace that holds her cleavage. He stares at her chest only moving the sight towards her eyes once or twice, he smirks realizing one more time what was happening. She bites her lip when she finish freeing her breasts. She continues to strip to him, probably for the first time as she remembers. All those years she never got the confidence to do such a thing.

She moves the top of her sleeves off of her, letting that tiny red dress slip off and land on the floor, leaving her body. Ricky rises his hands and bring her closer. He faces her panties he gives her a wet kiss over it, and goes up covering her bare skin with passionate wet kisses, keeping his hands busy rising up her breasts. She watches his amusement playing with her nipples and decides to not hold it anymore. She moans "Oh.. Mm" pressing her lips. He doesn't waste any second and gives attention to both breasts, cupping one in his left hand and swirling his tongue and holding her opposite nipple between his lips.

Amy moves her foot on top of the chair, between his legs and lean down to unzip her long leather boots. Ricky stops her, holding her hand. "Leave them on". She liked the idea, they never had a thing like that. He slides his hands up her back, cupping her butt and pushing her to his lap again. She starts to rock him immediately, while smashing his lips. His hands travels up and down her body. "Amy" he groans while she goes down his waist under his boxers, wrapping her delicate fingers around his length.

He decides he won't wait any longer, he glances her waiting for an approval and she nods quickly. With his finger already moving up and down over her black lace panties, he moves it off to the side, reveling her soft and wet skin. He knows she had too much already when he soaks his fingers playing with her and making her moan louder.

"Mmm.. Now.. Ricky!". He obeys completely, without hesitation. He enters her pulling her down from her waist and moving his sight to her eyes. He loved to know what he could do to her. Every time that exact point when he entered her for the first time, it was his favorite time, followed by the sounds that only him could take from her. The way she would only close her eyes at that moment, he simply loved it. "Ohh.. Mm" they groan in unison.

"Oh.. God.. I've missed this" he groans and thrust into her faster. "Mmme too" she whispers. She tries to keep her dominance on his lap and meets him down pumping on him. He's too busy swallowing her left nipple and gripping her booty. They both could see that this was new. This was coming from a spark that wasn't there before, they had made love before, many, many times but this, this came from heat.

Ricky gets up on his feet, holding on his lap a surprised Amy by the angle shift. He moves her around, never letting her lips go. She wants more, she wants faster. He can see it by the way she moves together thrusting with him. He couldn't make up his mind, looking to the sofa bed 15 feet away. She points to the kitchen table desperately with desire eyes, as if she knew what he was thinking. He nods and lower her to the table's edge. With her right arm, she pushes everything to the floor and slides her body on it. He admires her, watching in awe her fearless confidence.

She slowly draw her left leg towards him, he accepts it. Holding her leg up his shoulder, he approaches her and bring her closer clutching her right thigh. Their eyes lock again when he thrust into her again, and the moan is mutual. "Ricky.. deeper" she whispers with needy eyes. She sits up using her elbows as support, bringing her closer to him. He smirks in bliss, she looks freaking hot, he thinks. Amy smirks back and uses her hands to hold and squeeze her breasts, taunting him. She knows he will like this. She brings to the table an Amy he doesn't know, and chuckles a little when realizes she is literally on the table.

Ricky moans are louder now and he's definitely enjoying this and this new Amy. He remembers when she tried to be wild for him before. He also remembers that two can play a game. Ricky slides his hands to her waist, letting her legs wrap him again. He positions further to the edge to give him more agility. He moves one of his hands to her womanhood and rubs her clit with his thumb, just the way he knows she likes it. It doesn't take long, she cries "Mm.. faster.. faster.. Ricky" making him closer every time he hears his name. She knows too well, and she can't help herself.

Every thrust is increasing faster, and they both know they're ready. Amy claws his back, holding tight, scratching it softly letting a moan scape. Their lips lock in a desperate kiss while their hips grind in a constant pace. They let go of the kiss to breath, he buries his face into her locks and finds her neck and teases her earlobe. She pulls his hair and moans softly into his ear. "Amy.. Mm" he cries and she melts "Ricky". They reach their climax together after a symphony of soft moans and a groan of their names. They rest their heads in each other shoulders, wrapped in an wet warm embrace. The only thing they can hear is each other breathing, and they think how comfortable it is to feel their chests moving against each other again.

"What was that? She whispers.

"I don't know.. Hmm I could ask the same thing" he says afraid to answer honestly.

They both know they had had sex before, and a lot. They made love, they had fun, but that was probably the first time they really fucked.

"Let me tell you what was that.. " she pauses, pushing him in order to look him in the eyes.

"Mmhm" he nods, looking back at her. He moves some hair from her face, carefully to not miss anything from that moment.

"I would say that.. That was fucking amazing!" she smiles raising one eyebrow.

"Aye Aye, Captain" he chuckles remembering of her Captain Hook costume and the irony of it.

"Hey.. Stop it" she pokes his shoulder "I can tell you like it" she teases him.

He raises one of his eyebrows and with a curious face asks "Hey you!.. since when Amy Juergens curses?"

* * *

 _Please review! I'm just starting in writing and this is my first piece of mature content. Please forgive my grammar mistakes, I'm learning! English as a second language ;)_


End file.
